


Born a Lion

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie Dawn vom Schlüssel zu einem Mysterium in sich wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Diesmal weniger Introspektive und eine Handlung, die sich ihre Geheimnisse vorbehält, während sie durch die Zeit driftet. Ein Experiment mit Stilbruch zumindest für mich. Spielt nach BtVS 5x14 Crush.

_Oh you will never know I was here._

Dawn schlürfte an ihrem geschmacklosen Milchshake. Lautstark und nervend.

Es war typisch Teenager, die drei Huren am anderen Ende des Diners waren wenig angetan. Missmutige Blicke und die Kellnerin gab ihnen das herausfordernde Knallen ihres Kaugummis als Antwort und setzte dann unbehelligt das Gespräch fort, „Also sage ich, ‚Sonny, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, du bezahlst mir zuviel, als dass ich deine Sklavin bin und zu wenig für den Managerposten. Lass mir wenigstens die Nachtschicht.’“

„Und was sagt er, Mina?“

„Er sagt, ‚Schätzchen, sieh dich um, was denkst du, wie viel ich pro Nacht mit diesen Junkies verdiene?’“

„Sonny hat einen Punkt.“

Weinerlich, „Und ich habe eine Miete, Dawn, und keine Zeit für noch einen Job, wenn ich nebenher noch büffeln muss.“

Damit ging Mina kassieren und Dawn holte die letzten Reste mit dem Strohhalm aus dem Glas. Nachdem Mina sich wieder zu ihr gesellt hat, nachsetzend. „Also Sonny zieht es durch? Das Diner wird über Nacht geschlossen? Was ist mit den Profis?“

„Die Mädels finden schon einen Unterschlupf, um sich aufzuwärmen. Was ist mit dir?“

Achselzuckend, „Ich habe mein Nest.“

Ein ungläubiges Prusten, Buffy so ähnlich, dass es schmerzte und Dawn bemühte sich um eine neutrale Miene, als sie in das Gesicht der weniger polierten Version ihrer Schwester schaute. Manchmal war die vor ihr der anderen fast zu ähnlich. Sicher das Blond wuchs am Ansatz heraus, Mina war fünf Jahre älter und sie hatte gut fünfzehn Kilo mehr auf den Hüften, aber die unbestreitbare Wärme war da und sie passte nicht in diese Dunkelheit.

Ihr sonniges Gemüt lockte zu viele Motten an.

Es war das was Dawn Stammgast werden ließ.

Mina sah den Blick, wahrscheinlich auch die gut versteckte Sehnsucht.

Sie sah immer die Schwäche, auch wenn sie nicht fähig war diese auszunutzen. Was wahrscheinlich ein Grund von vielen war, weshalb sie drei Jobs hatte und trotzdem kein Geld. Mina war inzwischen nur noch eine Stufe davon entfernt, die Streuner aufzusammeln, die keiner haben wollte. Hatte ihnen hier in der Vergangenheit eine halbe Stunde Pause in der sicheren Wärme für einen lausigen Kaffee gegeben. Oder ihr Ohr, wenn ein Zuhälter oder Freier irgendwo anders lauerten und die Prügel mal wieder schlecht überschminkt waren. Es war wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum sie die für ihren Boss wenig lukrative Nachtschicht ohne große Trinkgelder verlor.

Sonny zählte die Scheine und die waren zerknittert und nicht gerade profitabel.

Die Gegend war am absteigen, aber noch nicht ganz unten.

Zu nahe am belebten Geschäftszentrum mit Touristenfallen und Pechsträhnen, die einen Fick als glücklichen Ausgleich benötigten oder einfach eine andere Frau unter den gierigen Fingern. Den Strohhalm umständlich hantierend, war Dawn sich zu sehr bewusst, dass sie ihren eigentlichen Hunger noch lange nicht gelöscht hatte.

Harte Herzlichkeit nach einer guten Minute kauen von der Frau hinterm Tresen, „Kleines, kann ich dir einen Ratschlag geben?“

„Wird der berechnet?“

„Diesmal nicht.“ Bedeutungsvolle Pause, „Geh nachhause.“

Mit einem verzuckerndem Lächeln, „Nach _meiner_ Nachtschicht, Mina.“

Ein resignierter Seufzer, „Dawn, Ausreißen bringt nichts. Sieh dir an wo du gelandet bist, das ist ganz sicher nicht Hollywood.“

„Oh, verdammt, das erklärt soviel. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, was es mit den Casinos auf sich hat.” Den sarkastischen Stich bereuend, als Ausgleich den Zehner hinlegend, „Stimmt so, Mina. Wir sehen uns morgen.“

„Ja, aber nicht nächste Woche. Verdammt.” Ein wütendes Wischen über die Kaffeemaschine und das Schnalzen des Kaugummis. „Dieses Arschloch verdient nicht, dass ich sein zerfallendes Fort in Schuss halte.“

Noch während Mina es selbstvergessen tat.

Die Haare zurückstreichend, neckisch von Dawn, „Immerhin wirst du nicht zu den Squaws gehören, die sich die Beine in den Bauch stehen. Sieh’s positiv, die Gegend ist tagsüber fast so sauber, wie deine Theke.“

Mina hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Den Wischlappen in einer Hand und die Verzagtheit im Gesicht. Die Frage war ins Leere gerichtet, „Wie zur Hölle soll ich jetzt meinen Abschluss schaffen? Die Gebühren sind nächsten Monat fällig und mein Erspartes reicht nicht.“

Dawns Handfläche legte sich ruhig über die bunten Kunststoffnägel, der rasende Puls zitternd in den Gliedern und Mina blickte überrascht hoch. Fast verlegen über die leichte Panikattacke. Die Zuversicht keine falsche Beteuerung, die Frau vor ihr fiel auf die Füße, davon war Dawn überzeugt und es war nur noch ein Semester, „Dir fällt schon etwas ein, schließlich frisst Sonny dir aus der Hand.“

„Du weißt, wer in dieser Binsenweisheit nicht gebissen wird, Kleines? Er.“

Zwei gerade Reihen von Zähnen zeigend, „Du weißt, dass er andere Stellen vorziehen würde? Abgefuckter Bücherwurm setzt deine Talente einmal ein.“

Glockenhelles Lachen, bevor es verstummt, die Augen wieder am Funkeln, „Ich kann mich selbst nicht in einer Bücherei vorstellen. Was habe ich mir dabei gottverdammt noch mal gedacht?“

Weich, „Das Märchen für dich wahr werden.“

Mina legte ihre andere Hand über Dawns, „Du bist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, Dawn. Du hängst nicht an der Nadel. Was suchst du hier? Ich kapiere dich einfach nicht.“

Dawn fragte sich unvermittelt, wer sie verstand. Bevor sie diese unnützen Gedanken hinfort wischte, wie Mina es mit den Kaffeetropfen getan hatte und der Kellnerin ein bezauberndes Mädchenlächeln schenkte, das von den Schatten in ihren Augen ablenkte.

„Mina, du bist damit nicht die erste.“

„Und bestimmt nicht die letzte.“ Der Tadel leise, „Sag mir nur eines, ist diese Hölle es wert? Denn deine Märchen spielen woanders. Nicht auf der Straße mit den Cracknutten und den alten Säcken. Zum Henker.“

„Ich habe genug von Prinzessinnen und gläsernen Särgen. Außerdem leiste ich einen kommunalen Service, Süße.“

„Durch Blowjobs? Verschwinde von hier.“

Ein mutwilliges Winken, „Bis morgen dann.“

Manchmal hatte es keinen Sinn zu argumentieren und manche Leute wie Mina waren nicht an der brutalen Wahrheit interessiert. Dass es besser war, diese simple zu halten, hatte Dawn schon gelernt. Die Lektion, dass das Leben ungerecht ist, sollte zwei Wochen später wieder vertieft werden.

Dawn sah Mina noch genau dreimal.

Die Frau vor ihr fiel nicht auf die Füße, sondern in einen Abfallcontainer und wurde zwei Tage später von Müllmännern gefunden. Ein glücklicher Fund.

Dass Mina es anders bezeichnen würde, war Dawn klar.

Es war ein Wendepunkt von vielen. Vielleicht im Nachhinein der Bedeutsamste.

_Tell me now is there difference_

Dawn rief ihn sieben Wochen vorher an und Spike war zu erschöpft für Rage.

„Wo steckst du, Lil’Bit?“

Das Gefühl, dass sie in einem Albtraum lebte hatte sich über die drei Monate verflüchtigt. Sie hatte sich arrangiert, eingefunden in die neuen Erinnerungen, die sich auftürmten wie Kindersärge und All-you-can-eat-Buffets. Ohne Konsequenzen und nur leichter Schuld. Es war zu einfach, diese anderen anzuhängen. Hauptsächlich ihm.

Sie tat gut daran sich nicht in sinnlose Denkweisen zu verfangen.

Keine Schiffe, die nie den Hafen verlassen hatten und er war ihr Galgenstrick.

Das letzte Stück Ankerseil, das diese entzweiten Leben mit einem Seemannsknoten zusammenknüpfte. Spike nahm ihr trotzdem den Wind aus den Segeln mit seinem zersplitterten Krächzen, als ob sein Schnapsglas gegessen hatte und Dawn schluckte seinen Schmerz. Wollte noch immer sein Blut. Probeweise.

Um zu wissen, wie süß Verzweiflung schmeckte. Wie bitter ungewollter Verrat sein konnte. Ob er denken würde, dass er einen Schatz aufgegeben hatte oder nur Ballast. Die Gewissheiten waren zu Nebensächlichkeiten verblasst und die meiste Zeit zog Dawn es vor nicht zu trauern.

Es war besser so, ohne grausame Erklärungen.

Ohne den Zweifeln einen Raum zu geben, die an ihr nagten. Denn Dawn war sich sicher, dass sie nicht so fühlen sollte. Dass das nicht normal war und es war hilfreich, dass ihr ganzes Leben aus dem Gefühl bestand ein Freak zu sein.

Es hatte sich nicht soviel geändert in der letzten zwölf Woche.

Nur war alles auf den Kopf gestellt.

Schwarz war Weiß und sie sah tristes Grau und verlockendes Rot.

Endlose Porzellanhaut und die kältesten Augen, die sie sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Soviel das Dawn nun mit ihm teilen könnte, wenn Spike an der Wahrheit interessiert wäre und sie daran, ihm unter die Haut zu gehen. Ihm von Innen heraus zu zerstören. Den Gedankenfick zu komplettieren, den er mit gezündeten Kleinmädchenträumen in Gang gesetzt hatte. Gehegt und gepflegt. Weil er ein Egoist in Kinderspielen war und sie Balsam für sein Ego.

Kühlendes Tau auf dem Friedhofsgras.

Sie vermisste ihn. Seine Sicherheit. Die Option, die Welt durch seine abgestumpften Augen zu sehen und ihre Nachtsicht war schärfer als jemals zuvor. Sie sah all die Sünden, von denen sie beschützt gewesen war. Behütet. Bewahrt. Auch durch ihn.

Besann sich auf die Ausflüchte, die falschen Annahmen. All die Dinge, die nichts erklärten und so effektiv die Stille füllten. Albernes Spötteln, „Wenn du nicht im letzten Jahrhundert feststecken würdest, könntest du den Anruf zurückverfolgen. Oder Willow auf mich ansetzen mit ihrer Hexen-Technik.“

Er seufzte schwermütig, „Wir haben es bereits versucht und sind gescheitert. Was denkst du dir dabei, Dawn? Du bist zu alt für diesen Scheiß. Weißt du, was du deiner Schwester antust. Zum Teufel, sie braucht dich, Dawn, mehr als jemals zuvor. Sie braucht dich hier. An ihrer Seite.“

„Es ist also wahr?“

Der Fluch leicht zu überhören in dem Trubel der Bar und sie korrigierte Spike innerlich, Gott hatte Dawn nicht verdammt, sondern Spike mit der Zurückweisung seines Sires. Damit dass er Drusilla hatte gehen lassen und diese nicht ohne Andenken, die Stätte ihrer Niederlage verlassen wollte. Dawn war nicht gewappnet gegen die Seewespe, die durch ihre Träume wabberte und ihr Gift injizierte. Zu rastlos in den Tentakeln verstrickt und ohne Schutzmaßnahmen lief Dawn fast widerstandslos in ihren Untergang.

Drusilla musste Dawn nur vor die Tür locken, um ihrem schnellen Tod zu begegnen.

Vor ein Haus, das gerade die Frau verloren hatte, die es gekauft hatte.

Die sich darin eine sorgenfreie Zukunft für sich und ihre Töchter erhofft hatte.

Egal, wie oft Drusilla ihr das Haar kämmte, bis es wie weicher Nerz um ihre Schultern fiel, sie vermisste ihre Familie. Nicht nur ihre Schwester oder das Blut aus dem sie ursprünglich geschaffen worden war, sondern die klaren Regeln. Die perfekte Illusion, die von Mönchen geschaffen worden war und nicht dieses neue Monster, das sich vor ihr im Spiegel versteckte. Diese Triebe waren neu, konfus und der Schleier der geschaffenen Erinnerungen verblasste nicht.

Wurde nur stärker mit jeder Sekunde, die Dawn mit falscher Willensstärke übertünchte.

Renos Strip mit den bunten Lichtern konnte Drusilla die ganze Nacht unterhalten und das war gut. Nahm ihr die Aufgabe ab und Dawn war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie die Puppe spielen konnte. Wie lange sie den reimenden Wahnsinn ertragen konnten.

Keine hundertzwanzig Jahre, das war ganz sicher.

„Dawn.“ Ihr Name und sie presste sich tiefer in die veraltete Telefonnische, schirmte sich ab von taxierenden Blicken. Grabschenden Händen, die es nicht interessierte, dass sie nie im Leben 21 geworden war.

Eine gesprungene Schallplatte mit einem Sirenenruf, „Dawn.“

Als ob er sie nur dadurch heimholen konnte und Dawn wünschte sich diese Unbedarftheit zurück. Spike war gut zu ihr gewesen. Geduldig, wenn er es nicht hätte sein müssen und seine Tendenz den großen Bruder zu spielen, hatte sich bewahrheitet. Er war ihr großer Bruder. Drusillas Childe und sie vermisste ihre Mutter. War getroffen von der Todesanzeige und all dem was sie symbolisierte. Das zweite Ende ihrer Kindheit und Spike sagte wieder ihren Namen und sie konnte das Schluchzen fast nicht halten.

Ihre Finger umklammern das Plastik, spürte das Heimweh in der Kehle brennen, „Spike, sag ihr, dass es mir leid tut. Sag ihr, dass ich das einzige getan habe, das mir einfiel, um sie zu schützen. Sag Buffy, dass ich an Mom denke. Sag ihr, dass es in Ordnung kommen wird. Eine Bedrohung weniger für sie.“

„Dawn, sie wird mir nicht zuhören. Glory wird nicht aufhören dich zu hetzen, nur weil du aus Sunnyhell draußen bist. Du kannst dich nicht schützen, du bist gerade Mal 15.“

Sie war ewig und es würde kein Tag mehr werden.

Dawn war geschaffen worden, um Dimensionen einstürzen zu lassen. Die Erde von ihrer Achse zu werfen und die Hölle zu entfachen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb die Mönche sie nicht zerstört und stattdessen der Jägerin anvertraut hatten. Es machte keinen Sinn. So wie ihr Tod, der ihr Blut verdorben hatte, nur um sie noch gefährlicher zu machen. Unberechenbarer und das unschuldige Blut, das Drusilla bevorzugte, klebte an Dawns Gaumen, wie Kaubonbons von denen man nicht satt wurde. Ekelhaft süß.

Nicht das nachdem sie hungerte.

Dawn wunderte sich, wie Spikes Blut ihr munden würde.

Eisiger Horror, der ihren Rücken herunterrieselte und sich in ihrem Innersten festsetzte.

Sie wollte ihn, so gottverflucht verzweifelt. Noch immer. Trotz allem.

Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich gefasst, kalt und abweisend, „Ich weiß, was ich tue. Es ist zu eurem Besten. Für Buffy, mach es ihr verständlich, Spike. Ich habe dich unter unserem Hausanschluss erreicht, das muss eine Bedeutung haben.“

Er hörte sich seltsam aufgebracht, „Eure Einladung steht wieder.“

Verwirrt, „Sie wurde nie widerrufen, oder?“ Sein Schweigen dauerte an, für sie zu lange, nicht wirklich an seiner Erklärung interessiert, „Pass auf sie auf, Spike, und auf dich.“

„Dawn, wo bist du?“

Sie überlegte lange, bevor sie ihm schließlich eine Antwort gab, „Unterwegs. Ich sehe mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten bei Nacht an.“ Kurze Pause, „Der Hölle.“

Wahr genug um sein Misstrauen zu wecken, „Was ist mit dir passiert, Dawn?“

Er war ihr passiert. Spike und sein falsches Ehrgefühl, das nicht zuließ, dass er Drusilla getötet hatte, bevor diese sie getötet hatte. Kindliche Logik. Zweischneidige Einfachheit, die ihm die Verantwortung gab. Die fehlenden Erklärungen würden es für ihn einfacher machen und Dawn brauchte Einfachheit und Vergebung und sie bot ihm beides ohne Worte.

Denn Drusilla verschwand nicht ohne Beute. Oder einen Denkzettel für die Jägerin. Zu dumm nur, dass Dawn ihn nie adressiert hatte und stattdessen einen Abschiedsbrief der anderen Art auf das Bett ihrer Schwester gelegt hatte.

Kläglicher Versuch seinerseits ihr die neuen Geheimnisse zu rauben. Im Ansatz zum Scheitern verurteilt, „Komm schon, Dawn, es kann nicht so schlimm sein, als dass wir nicht drüber reden können.“

_Doch_. Dawn wollte töten. Ihr gesamtes Wesen schrie danach. Verlangte es.

Da war nur diese kleine Stimme, die in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte, dass es nicht richtig war. Dass Dawn sich jemanden suchen sollte, der es sich verdient hätte und nicht einfach in die Gruppe Jäger fallen, die in der Dunkelheit auf die leichten Opfer lauerten.

Sie nach jemand ebenbürtigem verlangte. Hauptsächlich ihm.

„Dawn.“

„Bye.“

Er brüllte, „Dawn!“, und sie legte auf.

Sah grüne Energie im Glas schimmern und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Zornig, ihre eigene Sentimentalität verfluchend. Das war nun ihr Leben und Dawn konnte es nicht ändern.

Wurde woanders gebraucht. Brauchte jemand anders. Für den Augenblick.

Drusilla war zwar nicht ihre Wahl gewesen, aber sie war einfacher zu ertragen, als die Einsamkeit und Dawn wollte nicht allein sein. War sich nicht sicher, ob sie alleine überleben konnte und das war wahr genug.

_Between a shark and the ghost of a shark?_

Dawn sah aus dem Augenwinkel einen alten Perversen und gab ihm seine kalte Musterung zurück. Er wollte mehr von ihr als schnelle Befriedigung. Ein grausamer Funke in entseelten Augen und wenn er mit den gleichen übernatürlichen Sinnen gesegnet wesen wäre, dann hätte der Jäger in ihm Alarm geschlagen. Stattdessen sah er ein verlorenes Mädchen mit Traurigkeit, die aus jeder Pore zu strömen schien.

Er sah eine Puppe, die er brechen wollte, wie einige vor ihr.

Er sah nicht den Tod, obwohl er ihn auch an den Händen trug.

Den aufflammenden Hunger sah er, aber interpretierte ihn als das Verlangen nach einer warmen Mahlzeit. Dass er eben diese werden sollte, war ein Gedanke der seine Vorstellungskraft sprengen sollte. Denn er war ein dreckiger Mann mit abgewaschenem Blut unter den sauber manikürten Fingernägeln und Dawn nicht mehr als ein trauriges Mädchen, das sich verkaufen würde.

Er ahnte nicht, dass sie dabei war, ihre Prinzipien wieder zu finden.

Sie die ersten festen Schritte in diesem neuen Leben ablegte.

Dawn leckte sich ihre Lippen, nervös, als sie auf ihn zutrat, “Hey Mister, ich denke, ich habe mich verlaufen.”

Diabolisches Grinsen, „Oh, lass mich dir helfen.“

Tom Morely half ihr. Sehr sogar. Und Dawns knurrenden Magen.

_'Cause all I have are secrets and memories of the dark._

Dawn verirrte sich danach nicht mehr in den Stunden bevor die Dämmerung einsetzte.

Sie hatte ihren Hunger und ihren Code, dem sie folgte, egal ob Buffy in der Nähe war, um ihr den Kopf zu tätscheln oder nicht. Sie war zu entschlossen, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie viel von ihrem früheren Leben heute noch eine Rolle spielte. Wie sehr die Huren an der Ecke sie verachteten, weil sie unverbraucht genug für jeden Freier war und sich auf die widerlichen besann.

Es hieß, dass sie eine Vorliebe für Schläge hätte.

Es hieß, dass sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

Es hieß einiges und die Gerüchte rumorten, während der Zigarettenpausen über das braunhaarige Mädchen, das nie redete. Alleine, abseits der Menge, im grünlichen Licht des Schnapsladens stand. Manche behaupteten, dass sie auch grün schimmerte, wenn das dreckige Straßenlicht sie traf, bevor sie einstieg.

Die Huren mieden ihre Gesellschaft. Die samtige Haut, die kein Make-Up bedurfte um mit Jugend zu strahlen. Die Augen, denen selbst der dick aufgetragene Kajal nicht die letzte Unschuld stehlen konnte. Man stellte sich nicht ausgerechnet neben diejenige, die den Preis diktieren konnte und es galten die einfachen Regeln des ältesten Gewerbes der Welt.

Dass Dawn älter als dieses war, sah man ihr schließlich nicht an.

Sie wählte ihre Freier mit der Präzision, die keine Verzweiflung implizierte.

Kein nächster Fix, der an ihr nagte. Kein Hoch, dem sie nachzuhetzen schien.

Unberührtes Eis und dass sie die unheimlichen Onkel vorzog, verstand niemand. Die Nutten waren nur froh, dass das Kind die guten Kunden abwies. Diejenigen, die ohne Kommentar zahlten, was verlangt wurde und manchmal noch ein wenig mehr.

Sie wurde die eiserne Jungfrau genannt, obwohl niemand sie je hatte bluten sehen.

Die Frauen, die mit Dawn auf ihren Lebensunterhalt warteten, wären überrascht gewesen, wie nahe sie damit an der Wahrheit waren. Das Leben schwebte an ihr vorbei mit jedem langsam werdenden Auto und zum Teil war das Perfektion, zum Teil war der Teil von ihr, der nie aufgewacht war. Der irgendwo in Sunnydale gestorben war und in der Kanalisation auf Regernation wartete.

Reno bedeutete ein vertrauter Ort auf Zeit.

Sich auf schlampige Polizeiarbeit verlassen, weit gereiste Touristen und hoffen, dass niemand eine Verbindung zog. Reno war ein Leben im Schatten und Dawn vermisste nicht das Sonnenlicht mit der gleißenden Erkenntnis zu was sie geworden war. Sie war gewissenlos und Reue behielt sie sich für ihre Opfer vor. Dem Augenblick, wenn sie unweigerlich um ihr erbärmliches Leben bettelten.

Dawn genauso viel Gnade wie eben diese aufbrachte. Keine.

Sie nahm Drusilla ab und zu mit, zeigte ihr ihre Art zu jagen und es langweilte ihren Sire.

Mehr interessiert an dem was sie nicht besitzen konnte, als der weichen Dunkelheit.

Sie schluckte die Bitterkeit und die Enttäuschung wie das verdorbene Blut. Klammerte sich mit einem Todesgriff an die Hoffnung und die Vergebung, die sie in teuren Limousinen finden konnte, die mit Drogengeld bezahlt worden waren. Mittelklassewagen, die nach Familien schrieen und zuhause, trotz abgestreifter Eheringe und die verbliche Linien waren genug, um ihnen mit einem Messer zu folgen. Es wurde zu ihrer Signatur.

Unfreiwilliger Zwang trotz der Gefahr, die es für Dawn darstellte.

Ein Ritual bedeutete eine Spur und sie zogen von Viertel zu Viertel und Drusilla erfreute sich an dem Spiel ihrer Puppe. Folgte den Fäden, obwohl sie diese in der Hand hatte. Obwohl Dawn diejenige war, die diese Fesseln nicht durchschneiden konnte. Dieses unsichtbare Band, das sie mit Buffy und Drusilla verband. In ihrem Blut und sie jagte, diejenigen an die ihre Schwester nie einen Finger legen würde, weil sie menschlich waren und für Drusilla zu dreckig.

Es waren Regeln, die zu einer dunkleren Buffy passen würden und den Dingen, die nie ausgesprochen waren. Lebenslügen. Dawn war gut darin, diese zu lesen und besser noch, den Dreck zu erkennen, der ihnen den Glanz nahm. Es hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun und mehr mit den Freiern, die sie aufforderten sie Daddy zu nennen oder ihr einen Schuss Himmel anboten.

Es war nicht so glamourös, dieses Nachtleben abseits ihres Sires.

Mina wurde ein Teil davon, als sie Dawn den Milchshake ohne Bestellung brachte.

Ohne Lektionen oder die Frage nach einem Ausweis, stattdessen anfing von ihrem Leben zu erzählen und Dawn hörte zu. Weil es ein normales Leben war, so unglaublich es sich anhörte. Handwerker, die ihre Arbeit verpfuschten. Bosse, die sie nervten und Profs die keinen Terminaufschub duldeten. Dawn lachte überwältigt von soviel Normalität. Vielleicht das erste Mal in Monaten und dann schloss das Diner über Nacht und das war das Ende dieser Bekanntschaft.

Es war genug um in Erinnerung zu bleiben und als sie sechs Wochen später ungläubig den Klatsch aufschnappte. In einer weggeworfenen Zeitung nach ihrem Namen suchte, bis sie darüber in den Nachrichten stolperte. Ohne viel Ruhm und ohne Todesanzeige, klammerte sie sich noch härter an ihren Code, weil gute Menschen in der Dunkelheit krepierten und der Raubüberfall war in Wirklichkeit eine Vampirattacke und Dawn hatte nie süßer verdorbenes Blut geschmeckt, als das von Minas Mörder.

Drusilla war entzückt von soviel unkonventionellem Verhalten.

Ließ Dawn gewähren, als sie ihre Diät auf kaltes Blut umstellte und ihren Sire leben ließ.

Die Untoten zu töten hatte den Vorteil, dass niemand von Bedeutung sie vermisste und diejenigen, die nach ihrem Staub suchten nur mehr Nahrung für Dawn bedeuteten. Mehr Stärke und Macht. Jahrhunderte, die innerhalb von Wochen zusammen mit der Ewigkeit durch ihre Adern flossen.

Das war Angels Deal und Dawn verstand ihn, wenn auch nicht seine Beweggründe.

Sie wollte keine Wiedergutmachung sondern nur eine Mahlzeit, die sich wehren konnte.

Sie hatte keine Seelentiefe, nur zuviel Magie im Blut um einen Dämon, die Überhand für ihr Tun zu geben. Dawn hatte ihren Hunger und ihren Sire und wenn Drusilla ihr Korkenzieherlocken verpasste, trug sie es mit Fassung. Wenn sie an das Bett gefesselt wurde, ließ sie sich in ihren Dämon und ihr Blut fallen.

Nie die Haltung verlierend. Im Gegensatz zur Älteren.

Sie wurde zu Miss Ediths unartigem Mädchen. Der liebreizenden Stimme im Ohr ihres Sires, die mit seidenschneidenden Drohungen ihren Willen durchsetzte. Der Unterschied zwischen Leben und Sterben.

Weil es Dawn gefiel. Weil Drusilla es so verstand.

Sie auf ihrer Wanderschaft von Großstadt zu Großstadt begleitete, nachdem Reno keine Vampire außer ihnen bieten konnte.

_Oh rip away the skin, burn my heart._

Glory fand sie in Phoenix und Dawn war sich über die Ironie bewusst.

Es war Drusillas Asche aus der sie in Arizona emporstieg und es war ein Kampf, der mit ihrem Blut ausgefochten wurde. Der Glorys in ihre Adern brachte und am Ende war sie Siegerin ohne Genugtuung. Ohne ernsthaften Ausweg. Gefangen in ihrer eigenen Misere von Überleben ohne Grund, nachdem das Adrenalinhoch abgeflacht war.

Die Einsamkeit hatte Dawn eingeholt und die Trauer um Drusilla war unerwartet heftig. Selbst zerstörerisch in ihrem jähen Ausmaß. Zu gewaltig, um klug genug für dieses Gespräch zu sein.

Zu betrunken, um sich drei Tage später darum zu scheren, als sie die Nummer eintippte.

„Hallo?“

Spike hörte sich an, als ob er Vampirstaub in der Kehle hatte und Dawn fragte sich trocken, ob er ihrem Beispiel folgen würde, wenn sie ihm erklärte, wie ihre Opfer sich in ihrem Griff wanden. Verzweifelt versuchten zu entkommen und dass sie Schicksal war und dieses soviel besser als Blutkonserven und Schweineblut schmeckte. Dawn ihm Dinge zeigen konnte, die sogar Drusilla in Erstaunen versetzt hatten. Es ihr mystisches Erbe war und sie es genoss. Es zu sehr genoss, wenn ihre Hand abrutschte und die Möglichkeit aufflackerte, dass sie verlor. Sie in einem Sarg aus Hoffnung schlief.

Ihr Griff um die Höllengöttin dagegen fest und sicher gewesen war und nicht an Kraft verlor als die menschlichen Knochen ihres Kerkers unter ihren Fingern brachen. Der Wandel nicht überraschend, nur endgültig und der junge Mann ein Spiegel für Dawn.

Ben im Sterben erlöst und endlich frei. Allein im Tod und ohne weitere Handlanger, die sich schützend vor ihn stellten. Ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben waren erfüllt und Dawn hätte es vorgezogen länger orientierungslos zu sein. Nicht so schnell von diesem Hoch herunterzukommen, das Glorys Blut in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

Nicht hier verlassen im Dunkeln eines anonymen Zimmers zu sitzen.

„Ey, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, wenn das also ein unartiger Anruf sein sollte, komm zum Punkt oder ich –"

„Was verfolgst den Anruf zurück, Spike? Gebrauchst explizite Kraftausdrücke? Reißt mir das Herz aus der stillen Brust, nur um mich dabei zusehen zu lassen, wie du es genüsslich verzehrst?“

Zögernde Hoffnung, „Dawn?“

Ihr Name hatte noch nie so nahe seinem Ursprung entsprochen. Dieser blutrote Lichtblick am Ende einer endlosen Nacht. Dieser magische Moment, in dem alles in der Schwebe war.

Ihre Stimme wurde wärmer, „Die eine. Ich habe mein Spiegelbild zurück, Spike. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es reicht, eine Höllengöttin dafür auszusaugen.“

Er sollte ungläubiger klingen, stattdessen nur die pure Erleichterung, „Du hast Glory endlich geschlagen? Dieses Miststück hat mehr Chaos angestiftet, als sie wert war.“

„Ja, das ist allerdings wahr.”

Erwartungsvoll, „Wann kann ich demzufolge mit deiner ruhmreichen Rückkehr rechnen?“

_Nie wäre noch zu früh._ Der Tequila brannte in ihrer Kehle, brachte einen angewiderten Ausdruck auf ihr Puppengesicht. Müde Spikes Frage übergehend, „Ich weiß jetzt, warum unser Monster sich versteckt. Es spiegelt sich zuviel menschliches in ihm.“

Ein abwertendes Schnauben seinerseits, „Bist du zugedröhnt?“

„Auf dem Weg zum weißen Pulver auf meinem Handspiegel, wenn der Alkohol nicht reicht, das hier zu betäuben.“ Sie nahm ihren eigentlichen Faden wieder auf, „Weißt du, warum ich anrufe?“

Die Wahrheit war wie immer unkompliziert von seinen Lippen, „Unser Sire ist tot.“

Ihre Stimme sollte nicht brechen. Nicht nach allem, was Drusilla ihr genommen hatte, aber sie tat es, „Ja. Staub und Asche, wie lange wird es noch brennen, Spike?“

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, das Brummen eines Autos im Hintergrund und Dawn stellte sich den Garten hinter ihrem Kinderzimmer vor. Wie er rauchend auf den Stufen saß. Wie er umgeben von all den Dingen war, die die Mönche in sie eingebrannt hatten mir fabrizierten Erinnerungen an Lachen und Barbecues.

Die keine Bedeutung für ihn hatten, während er dort saß und keine für sie hier besitzen sollten. Trotzdem das Heimweh fühlte sich an, als ob es ihr tatsächlich das Herz zerreißen könnte, wenn Dawn es nicht unter Kontrolle bekam.

Dick aufgetragener Pathos, „Sie war unser Funke. Kannst du mir jetzt mein Unterlassen verzeihen, Dawnie? Kannst du mich nun verstehen?“

Keine Antwort von ihm, wenn sie eine benötigte, nur erbettetes Verständnis.

Es drehte sich letztendlich immer um ihn.

Jeder war Hauptdarsteller seines eigenen Dramas und Dawn nahm die gerollte Dollarnote. Das Kerzenlicht schmeichelte nicht, machte ihre Existenz nur hässlicher und das Koks auf der Anrichte verlockend. Weißes Puder und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich diesen verschlungenen Pfad einschlagen wollte. Sich darin verlieren.

Die Kälte war zurück, „Die naseweise Göre gibt es nicht mehr. Sie ist dort gestorben, Spike, wo du gerade stehst.“

Spike seufzte, „Lass die Finger von den Drogen, Kleines. Sie werden nur deinen Kopf ficken und nicht auf unterhaltsame Art in deinem aktuellem Zustand. Du willst deine Kontrolle zurück und nicht das.“

„Du klingst nicht nach Entertainment. Was ist mit deinem schlechtem Einfluss passiert, Spike? Solltest du mich nicht anfeuern, alle Drogen der Welt auszuprobieren? Oder bist du unter Buffys Dach doch handzahm geworden.“

Sein Lachen klang gestellt, „Die Regeln haben sich im beschaulichen Sunnydale geändert.“

„Das tun sie nie. Das ist ein Grund, warum ich nicht heimkommen werde.“

Die Frage war nicht, woher er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte, sondern warum Dawn auf ihn hörte. Die Flamme des Feuerzeugs tanzte über dem Spiegel. Veränderte das Weiß in dreckiges Braun und mehr Schmieren auf der reflektierenden Fläche. Stumpfte sie ab zusammen mit dem Ruß.

Das was sie eigentlich für ihren Geist beanspruchen wollte.

Dawn strich abwesend über die Augenränder und hatte keine Ahnung, wann er den richtigen Rückschluss gezogen hatte. Anderthalb Jahre waren genug Zeit, um Optionen gedanklich durchzuspielen. Ob es mehr als eine Eingebung nach ihrem letzten Telefonat gewesen war. Ein handfester Verdacht. Ob er ihn alleine für sich bestätigt hatte und wie gut ihr Geheimnis noch in Sunnydale gewahrt war.

Sie dachte nicht, dass es wichtig war. Nicht wenn Spike sich so gefasst anhörte.

So bereit diese unschöne Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Keine Verfolger in ihrem anmutigen Nacken, sie war frei das zu sagen, nach dem ihr der Sinn stand. Gemurmelt, „Die Welt hat sich weiterbewegt, Spike und ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Vergebung benötigst, denn ich kann nicht bereuen.“

Stählerner Widerspruch, „Jeder bereut einen Moment.“

„Der Unaufmerksamkeit? Das trifft es wohl.“ Ihr Lachen war erbärmlich. Ihre Stimmung noch viel schlechter, „Sag Buffy, dass ich sie liebe, falls es sie nicht zu sehr schmerzt das von mir zu hören.“

„Dawn, -"

„Ich will keine alten Wunden aufreißen, Spike. Ich will endlich leben. Sie sollte es. Glory hat ihr genug Zeit gestohlen. Das ist nun vorbei.“ Noch abgeklärter, „Ich vermisse dich, großer böser Wolf.“

Diesmal klang sein Lachen tatsächlich glücklich und Dawn presste die Handfläche gegen ihre Stirn, nicht sicher, ob es das schlauste gewesen war, eine komplette Flasche Tequila zu leeren. Zusammen mit dem Rest. Sie war keine Diva und das nicht ihr Ressort. Nicht wenn es ihre Gedankenzensur lahm legte und sein Lachen sich so warm anhörte. Sie und ihre erste Liebe zum glühen brachte, so dass selbst Drusillas Abwesenheit erträglich wurde.

Schließlich leise von ihm, „Ich dich auch, Krümel.“

Kein Bedauern fühlend, „Ich liebe dich, Spike.“

Dawn legte auf, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu einer Erwiderung zu geben.

Hatte ihm alles mitgeteilt, was Spike über ihr neues altes Leben wissen musste.

_I'm gonna leave any minute -_

Dawn wurde gefunden, sie hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet. Aber es war nicht Spike, sondern Giles und der war nur hier, weil unerledigte Geschäfte mit dem Schlüssel zu verrichten hatte. Dawn erstarrte, als sie dem Wächter jäh im heruntergekommenen Wohnzimmer ihres derzeitigen Unterschlupfs gegenüberstand.

Zurück von ihrem Jagdzug und einen unwissentlichen Morgensnack im Schlepptau.

Blut auf ihrem Atem und der Schock in seinem gealterten Gesicht.

Gescheiterte Fassung, „Buffy sucht wieder nach dir.“

„Das habe ich beinahe vermutet. Eine schlafende Löwin soll man nicht wecken.“ Damit pflöckte sie den Vamp ohne Anteilnahme. Keine noch so kurzlebigen Zeugen für diese Unterhaltung riskierend oder tödliche Zerstreuung. Dawn wendete sich der eigentlichen Gefahr zu. „Du ahnst, warum ich nicht gefunden werden will?“

„War das dein Gefährte oder etwa Familie?“

„Weder noch.“

Dawn war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Buffys Wächter auf Verachtung abgezielt hatte und daran kläglich gescheitert war. Sie legte den Kopf schief, ignorierte die mokierende Stimme, die ihr einflüsterte auf wie viele verschiedene Arten sie Buffys treue Vaterfigur gerade ausschalten konnte.

„Meine Familienbande gehen tiefer. Ansonsten hätte ich nicht diesen steinigen Weg gewählt, Wächter, um dein Mündel zu schützen. Sie ist in meinem Blut, schon vergessen?“

„Buffy ist kein Teil von dir.“

„Weil diese Wahrheit meine Ermordung schwerer als dein Pflichtgefühl wiegen lassen würde? Ich denke nicht. Ich bin, was ich bin. Genau wie du. Wie sie.“

Giles hartes Starren sagte ihr, dass er sich auf diese Begegnung vorbereitet hatte und sie wechselte die Taktik. Unangebrachtes Flirten ihrerseits, ihre Stimme die perfekte Imitation einer anderen. Derjenigen, die ihm unter die Haut gehen würde, „Oder siehst du mich als das Mädchen, das sich jetzt schon festlegen will, Giles? Ich bin doch gerade mal in der Experimentierphase. Josh war nur so freundlich mir anzubieten, mich auf die eine oder andere unterhaltsame Art durch den Tag zu bringen.“ Das einladende Streichen über ihren Brustansatz, dann fuhr Dawn mit ihrer normalen Stimme fort, „Fühlst du dich verleitet seinen Platz einzunehmen?“

Giles sah aus, als ob einer Erscheinung begegnet war und zwar keiner guten.

Dawn hatte vor über drei Jahren ihr Sexappeal gefunden und er war nicht so immun, wie er im Vorfeld gedacht hatte. Gut, ihre Verblüffung über sein unangekündigtes Auftauchen war dabei sich in einen Vorteil zu verflüchtigen.

Giles schluckte, verlagerte fahrig sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere.

Dawn verfolgte interessiert die nervöse Bewegung seines Adamsapfels, wie er ihrem Blick auswich, bevor sie sein ramponiertes Äußeres aufnahm. Zu viele schlaflose Nächte und der Mann vor ihr hatte die Informationsquellen, die ihre Verwandlung am ersten Tag hätten preisgeben können. So wie ihren Aufenthaltsort ohne größere Bemühungen und es waren über drei Jahre vergangen, um diese zu nutzen.

Um ihn zu dieser Konfrontation aufzuraffen.

Er war derjenige, der ihrer Schwester erträgliche Lügen serviert hatte, die sie weiter kämpfen ließen und Buffy nicht auf ihre Fährte setzte. An der kurzen Leine und von ihrem Pfad der Zerstörung fernhielten.

Dawn sollte ihm dankbarer sein, als sie sich fühlte.

„Kein sinnloser Zeitvertreib für uns?“ Höhnische Enttäuschung, „Es gibt also eine Prophezeiung, die ich hören sollte, Wächter.“

Die Nase rümpfend, in das Verhalten eines bockigen Teenagers verfallen, den er so ungeschminkt im Gedächtnis hatte und ihm in dem Gefühl von Überlegenheit wiegend. Er richtete sich wieder auf, traf ihren Blick mit dem Selbstbewusstsein eines Mannes, der sich schon größeren Herausforderungen als der eines rebellischen bösem Mädchen gegenübergesehen hatte.

„In der Tat.“ Damit zog er die Armbrust, Dawn lächelte unbeeindruckt. „Du wirst die Welt vernichten.“

Leiser Spott, „War das der genaue Wortlaut oder deine mangelhafte Interpretation? Denn wenn es letzteres war, dann kann ich dir versichern, dass ich die Option bereits im Angesicht des Biestes hatte und diese Existenz vorgezogen habe.“

Die plötzliche Unsicherheit, die in seinen Augen aufflammte, war Antwort genug, „Ich bin mir –"

Damit hatte sie ihn pfeilschnell beim Nacken, das Gesicht in den dreckigen Teppich gepresst. Die Armbrust außer Reichweite und ihn mit mehr als ihrem Eigengewicht auf dem Rücken nieder gepresst.

Ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr, „Du bist dir hoffentlich klar darüber, dass dies der eine Augenblick ist, indem ich mir deine Einschätzung sehr zu Herzen nehme, Rupert. Und meine eigenen Rückschlüsse ziehen will, um hundert Prozent sicher zu gehen, dass du nicht dabei bist eine weitere Prophezeiung fasch zu lesen. Mit deiner bewegten Vergangenheit.“

So hörte sich Verachtung an.

Ihre Fingernägel strichen über seine Kopfhaut, Giles panischer Atem füllte die Stille und sie beobachtete sein Profil. Wie er aussichtslos mit etwas kämpfte, das ihr Körper in allen Männern zu wecken schien. Selbst in den letzten Todeswindungen oder gerade darin. Hochgepushtes Adrenalin öffnete die Sinne. Ihre Brüste gegen seine Rückseite pressend und er schoss erschüttert die Augen, während sie zufrieden lächelte.

Fast ein Schnurren, „Willst du mich, Giles? Ich würde dir am Ende noch nicht einmal einen falschen Namen vorwerfen.“

Die Fältchen um seine Augenpartie traten deutlicher hervor, als er die Lider zusammenkniff, nach einem Grund suchte. Einem Vorwand und ihr blutiger Atem strich über seine Wange. Ihre Hand verlangend über seine Seite.

„Dawn, du hast bereits Unschuldige getötet.“

Und so hörte sich mangelnde Argumentation an.

„Du bist nicht unschuldig. In keiner einzigen Definition des Begriffes. Ich dagegen? Verliere sie noch jede Nacht.“ Ihr Daumen drückte sich hart in seine Halsschlagader, schnürte seine Blutzirkulation zum Gehirn weiter ab. Ließ ihn aussichtslos unter ihr aufbocken und die Drohung war unmissverständlich, „Yeah, turnt dich das Bild an? Ich bin damit nicht allein, oder Ripper?“

Armseliges Wimmern und sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht.

Die Säure kehrte zurück in ihre Stimme, „Also erspar mir diese spezielle Predigt, wenn du sie nur scheinheilig vorbringen kannst. Ich tatsächlich jugendliche Dummheit vorbringen kann, anstatt postpubertäre Rebellion. Wollen wir diese Unterredung noch mal auf Anfang setzen? An dem Punkt, an dem ich die Zerstörerin aller Dimensionen bin und nicht nur dieser Welt? Und du dabei bist den Teppich zu ficken, weil verbotene Früchte zu lecker sind, um zu widerstehen.“

Sein Nicken war abgehakt und er kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Gut.“ Dawn drehte ihn auf den Rücken und sie gab ihm keine Zeit für Protest oder dazu sein Gewissen und seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ich bin so froh, dass wir das geklärt haben.“

Sie zog ihr Spagettikleid über den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust. Sein Daumen strich fast unfreiwillig über die Spitze. Die Augen groß und die Finger eigenwillig, ohne seinen Geist um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Ohne die bewährte Disziplin einzuschalten und sie lächelte bitter. Ihr Becken rieb über seine Erektion, während ihr Haar einen gnädigen Schleier um sein gespaltenes Gesicht bildete. Süßer Nektar in der Stimme, „Das ist so nah, wie du jemals wieder an eine Summers Frau kommen wirst, mein alter Freund.“

Giles stöhnte hilflos und Dawn verschloss gierig seinen Mund.

Seine Finger krallten sich in ihre Haut und Dawn kümmerte sich nicht um blaue Flecken, war ihnen entwachsen so wie der menschlichen Moral. Es machte keinen Unterschied, welche Fakten sie über ihn im Kopf hatte oder dass sein Haar graumeliert war. Dass das Mädchen, das ihre Hülle bildete nie diese Einladung ausgesprochen hätte.

Sie war jemand anders und er nur ein Mann. Sie hatte diese Macht.

Hormongesteuert wie der schlimmste Teenager und warm genug in ihrer Erinnerung.

Pervertiert genug, um den Namen ihrer Schwester zu rufen und sie waren wieder auf mentaler Augenhöhe. Denn dass sie nach Spike rief, erschien nur angebracht, brachte sie wieder in seine Perspektive. Brachte Dawn wieder zurück, so wie sie gewesen war und er stürzte sich im Anschluss ins Bad, stolperte über seine verhedderte Jeans. Raffte sich fast ungebremst wieder auf, um sich zu übergeben, während sie langsam ihr Kleid ordnete.

Sex war nur das.

Ein Spiel. Das Erforschen der ungenutzten Gelegenheiten.

Der Kampf um Dominanz so wie es sie von Drusilla gelehrt worden war. Mittel zum Zweck für Dawn und um zu vergessen. Der Wächter konnte sie mit seiner verspäteten Reue nicht beeindrucken. Nicht wenn sie das Phantom seines Schwanzes noch zwischen den Beinen hatte.

Nicht wenn er so weit von dem guten Beispiel entfernt war, dass er hatte abgeben wollen. Ihr Spiegelbild grinste befriedigt und Dawn überlegte, ob sich wirklich wieder alles darin reflektierte, was sie ausmachte.

Oder nur gesplitterte Fragmente eines gescheiterten Versuchs.

Wenn sie sich anstrengte, konnte sie die Mönche noch ihre Litanei singen hören. Sie war zu alt für diesen Scheiß und ihr Körper zu jung, um nicht mit ihrem Willen blind durchzukommen.

_Another skyline disappears._

Dawn schmiss das graue Shirt neben ihn auf das verdreckte Mosaik. Sie stand hinter Giles, wie er über die Kloschüsse gebeugt dasaß und versuchte, die Reste seiner Prinzipien auszukotzen. Kein schöner Anblick.

Sie fühlte sich nicht ernüchtert oder enttäuscht. Sie fühlte gar nichts, „Vergessen wir um deinetwillen, dass dieser Teil der Nacht stattgefunden hat. Denn für mich war es der einzige Part, der nach Plan verlief.“

Die Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen war unangebracht. Sie war ein Vampir. Hatte Giles erwartet, dass sie eine Szene machen würde, nach den letzten drei Jahren und allem was sie gesehen hatte.

Wovon Dawn Zeugin geworden war. Wobei sie Täterin gewesen war.

Sie seufzte widerwillig, „Du hattest andere Gründe mich zu finden, alter Mann, als eine Runde auf dem dreckigen Boden, oder?“

Er nickte besiegt und Dawn gab ihm ein strahlendes Siegerlächeln, während sie auf ihn zutrat, „Neustart also. Hallo, Giles, nett dich zu sehen.“ Dawn half ihm beim Aufstehen und beobachtete ihn und den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn wachsam, unbesorgt, „Die Suche nach grüner Energie führt dich letztendlich nach Atlanta und hier sind wir.“

Belegt, „Dawn.“

Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, „Nein, nicht diese Tour. Wir reden Tacheles.“

„Okay, gib mir fünf Minuten um mich zu sammeln und meine Kleider.“

Ihre Hand machte eine Voilá-Geste zu dem zerknitterten Stoff auf dem Fußboden, „Du hattest nicht mehr am Leib, Giles. Nenn es die schockierenden Folgen der Akklimatisierung.“

Dawn drehte sich zur Tür, aber sein kraftvoller Griff um ihren Oberarm hielt sie zurück.

Die Bitte unerwartet, „Eines noch und lass es mich jetzt sagen.“ Ihr Nicken folgte abwesend und sein Daumen auf ihrer Wange war irritierend väterlich für das, was sie gerade getan hatten. Ernsthaft bemüht von Giles, „Es tut mir leid, was dir zugestoßen ist, Dawn. Wir hätten besser auf dich Acht geben müssen.“

Sie blickte hoch, auch diese Reue war gegenstandslos für die Person zu der sie geworden war, „Ich hatte soviel Freiheit wie in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt. Zumindest hat es sich so angefühlt. Es gibt keinen Vorwurf meinerseits. Nicht an dich oder Buffy.“

Seine Finger zuckten bei Buffys Namen zurück, als ob er zu nahe an die Flamme gekommen wäre und ihr Lächeln wurde verführerisch. Kalt. Die Schuld in seinem Blick heißer. Ihr Sire hatte einen Abend mit ihm verbracht und Dawn ahnte in welche Richtung seine Gedanken wanderten.

Seine gebrochene Stimme bestätigte ihren Verdacht, „Drusilla war vieles und vor allem raffiniert.“

„Ich verrichte nicht ihr Werk und sie konnte eine gute Lehrmeisterin sein.“

„Und eine harte.“

„Nicht hart, sondern grausam.“ Dawn schluckte, ihre Kehle war trocken wie Staub und Lügen, „Sie hat mich auf ihre Art vergöttert und das ist das Ende dieser Diskussion. Zieh dich an.“

Die Badezimmertür fiel hart hinter ihr ins Schloss. Die Zigaretten waren im Tiefkühlfach, sie gab der schlechten Gewohnheit zu selten nach und das Nikotin fühlte sich gut in ihren Adern an.

Schwindel erregend, wenn alles dabei war aus den Fugen zu geraten.

Den Untersetzer nachlässig auf dem Couchtisch drehend, keinen halben Meter von der Stelle entfernt, wo sie unter seine Abwehr gekrochen war. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und Dawn war mit eben diesen gegangen. Immer. Das war das Geheimnis des Schlüssels oder ihres Überlebens. Sie machte das Beste aus jeder Situation. Dawn wartete darauf, dass der Mann im Bad zurück in seinen Wächteranzug schlüpfte, der nun aus Jeans und grauem T-Shirt bestand.

Zu heiß für irgendetwas anderes um diese Jahreszeit im Herz des Südens.

Sie war zu abgebrüht, um sich Sorgen um ihr Wohlergehen zu machen oder das Bedürfnis zu fühlen, dass sie sich mit Wächter-Sex arrangieren musste. Sie fiel auf die Füße, bis sie es nicht mehr tat. Aber Giles würde nicht der Mann werden, der sie zu Fall brachte, darüber war sie sich klar.

Der Lärm der Dusche füllte das kleine Apartment.

Sie blickte nicht von der Zigarettenspitze auf, als sie ihn auf barfuss kommen hörte. Er nahm ihr die Kippe ab, nach einem Zug und dem unweigerlichen Husten eines langjährigen Abstinenzlers. Knarrend, „Hast du noch anderen Stoff da?“

„In der Ecke. Einer von Josh Vorgängern war ein Rastaman.“ Amüsiertes Grinsen, „Ich habe den Ripper in dir geweckt?“

„Eher die Verzweiflung.“

Ihr Lachen war diesmal echt und er durchwühlte den Kleiderhaufen, bis er fündig würde. Papier und Marihuana mit mehr Professionalität rollte, als Dawn es ihm je zugetraut hätte. Er bemerkte ihren verdutzten Blick, trocken von ihm, „Yeah, ich bin so alt, dass ich auf dieser Welle mit geschwommen bin. Sie war vergleichsweise harmlos.“

Ihm das Feuer zuwerfend, „Das ist jetzt bereits surreal, also keine Details.“

„Sie würden nur dem Mythos schaden.“ Damit nahm er einen tiefen Zug, inhalierte den Rauch und sein Husten war leiser. Den Joint im Visier, „Das ist nicht meine Nacht.“

Dawn klaute sich seine absonderliche Kreation, „Das ist nicht mein Leben. Ich gewinne.“

Er baute sich fluchend den nächsten, „Wenn ich dir sage, dass das was du gerade gemacht hast, noch das natürlichste für eine Frau in meiner Erfahrung ist, beschreibt das unser Dilemma perfekt.“

Sie hielten beide für die nächste zehn Minuten den Mund, bis Dawn der Effekt des THC nicht länger widerstehen konnte. Zu philosophisch für ihren üblichen Geschmack, „Weißt du, was passieren würde, wenn du diese Hülle tötest? Denn ich weiß es nicht, Wächter und war dazu mehr als einmal versucht. Vielleicht ist es besser, es nie herauszufinden. Ich bin die Essenz der Jägerin mit dem Blut eines wahnsinnigen Vampirs verdorben und diese Mischung klingt explosiv genug. In der Theorie. Meinst du, du hast es mit Windkraft oder Biodiesel zu tun und keiner Atombombe, Giles?“

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen, „Du besitzt noch deinen freien Willen?“

„Ich bin kein wildes Tier, dem man den Gnadenschuss verpassen muss. Ich bin älter als das Biest. Ich erinnere mich an die Zeiten, als ich ungebunden war. Vor diesem Körper. All die Jahrhunderte in der Obhut des Ordens.“ Dawn versuchte trotz der Umstände ehrlich zu sein, was in Anbetracht ihres Joints einfach war, „Was macht ein Spritzer Vampirblut folglich außer hungrig?“

Buffys Wächter gab ihr ein schiefes Lächeln und Dawn erwiderte es vorsichtig.

Sie behielt Giles im Augenwinkel für die nächsten zweiundvierzig Stunden, bis sie beide die Gewissheit hatten, dass Zeit ihrer Existenz irgendjemand hinter ihr her sein würde, um sie für die eigenen Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Was nicht wirklich überraschte. Der Schlüssel war eine unschlagbare Waffe und simples Instrument und Dawn nicht bereit sich von irgendjemand unter Verschluss halten zu lassen.

Am wenigsten von dem Rat der Wächter.

Giles davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Wort auch nüchtern Gehalt hatte und Dawn nicht an einer Apokalypse interessiert war, dauerte weitere vier Wochen. Sie war öfters knapp davor ihn einfach zu töten und er mehr als willig den Gefallen zurückzugeben. Es hätte ihr nichts als Scherereien eingebracht. Denn ein Wächter verschwand nicht spurlos, setzte zu viele Leute auf ihre Fährte an und Dawn zog das vertraute Gesicht mit Schuld im Blick vor.

Am Ende standen sie beide noch aufrecht.

Sie war ein Schlüssel für jede Dimension. Es reichte ihn zu Jenny zu führen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie den Himmel der Hölle vorzog und warum sollte sie ihre Gespräche mit ihrer Mom oder Mina aufgeben?

Nachdem sie wieder zu ihnen gefunden hatte.

Was könnte es wert sein, dieses Geschenk zu verraten und beschmutzen?

Nichts anderes besaß dieselbe Macht über Dawn, als das wohlwollende Lächeln ihrer Mutter. Denn sie war tief in sich drin noch immer fünfzehn und seelenvoll. Sie wollte nicht diejenigen enttäuschen, die sich darauf verließen, dass sie das Richtige tat.

Sie konnte Buffy noch immer nicht in dieser Dimension entgegentreten.

Giles bestand auf den Umzug nach LA, um sie aus der Distanz im Auge zu behalten.

Es war nicht gerade sein klügster Schachzug. Auch nicht sein dümmster.

_Sunlight in the mirror_

Dawn vögelte sich mit Wesley aus ihrer tiefschwarzen Phase und sie zog ihn in seiner dunkelblauen Phase eindeutig Giles oder Angel vor. Er hatte auch die Tendenz sie im Eifer des Gefechts Lilah oder Faith zu nennen. Wächtermarotte und sie gab ihm ein schmutziges Grinsen und er ihr seine gut versteckte Schuld. Die Maske wurde durchschaubar nach einem Dutzend Fehltritte auf diesem Gebiet.

Es war sein unerwartetes Kompliment, diese Schwäche in ihrer Gegenwart.

Die fremden Namen störten sie nicht, denn er beherrschte ebenso wenig ihren gesamten Horizont, war nur Fixstern und keine Sonne für sie. Wesley hatte nicht die Macht sie zu vernichten und dass Dawn ihm gestattete sie zu durchleuchten war ein kalkuliertes Risiko.

Der Fakt, dass er sich genug fallen ließ, um zu vergessen. Diese letzten Reste von menschlichem Gewissen in seinen lädierten Augen, die zu vertraut waren, um die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie es vorzog, nicht sein Gesicht beim Sex zu sehen, wenn sie sich verlor oder Anglizismen sie wirklich anheizten.

Er betrachtete sie als Instrument. Aber die Art, die man vorsichtig und präzise einsetzte und dieser Wächter überschritt eingefahrene Grenzen, wenn es in seinem Sinne war. Er kümmerte sich um wenig, nur darum, dass sie beide auf ihre Kosten kamen und das war mehr als genug.

Ließ Dawn in dem Glauben, dass Wesley nicht all ihre Gründe verstand, die sie in sein Bett trieben oder zu seiner ausgewählten Buchselektion in dem eingelassenen Versteck unter dem Parkett des Couchtisches. Den verbotenen Schriften und festgehaltener Vergangenheit. Dass er den Sire in seinen Studien vorzog und sie das Childe und sie beide keinen Kompromiss fickten. Sondern hauptsächlich sich selbst.

Selbstzerstörung musste nicht unbedingt stillos sein und er setzte ihre Blutopfer klug genug ein, um einiges an ultimativer Zerstörung zu verhindern. Selbst wenn seine Taten nie außerhalb seiner vier Wände Anerkennung finden würden, ließ sie es ihn wissen. Dass Dawn es schätzte, dass er diese Monster aus ihrer Heimat auf ewig verbannte.

Dass sie ihn anerkannte und seine Wege sich für die große Sache still zu opfern.

Er lehrte sie Opfer ohne Märtyrer zu sein.

Sie ihn, dass er nicht komplett im Schatten existieren musste.

Es war keine Liebe. Manchmal glaubte Dawn, dass es alles war, das sie je wissen musste, um nie ultimativ in Versuchung geführt zu werden, die Menschheit zu verraten. Es war Treue und Loyalität ohne Rücksichtnahme oder Gewissensbisse. Diese einzigartigen Momente, in denen sie ihr Spiegelbild gerne beobachtete, wenn er ihren Körper dirigierte.

Sich in ihrer Kühle vergaß und sie lebte.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht ewig gut gehen konnte und dass Dawn die fünfundzwanzig Monate für nichts in ihrem Leben tauschen würde. Ihr Abschied war still und reserviert. Sie mochte keine Beerdigungen und sie hatte noch nie gehasst, aber in dieser Nacht als sie Wes zu Grabe getragen hatten, war sie kurz davor gewesen. So kurz davor Angel bis auf den letzten Tropfen auszusaugen und seine Asche auf den Sarg ihres Geliebten rieseln zu lassen.

Denn sie hasste sein bedauerndes Lächeln, um all die vergangenen Möglichkeiten.

Dass er Wes nun seinen Respekt zollte, nachdem es zu spät war.

Ihr Grand Sire jetzt bereit zur Versöhnung war.

_Blinding me all these years._

Die Rückkehr zu ihrer Schwester nach fünf Jahren war Dawns Konsequenz auf Wesleys Tod. Sie wollte nicht denselben Fehler der Schattenexistenz wie Angel oder Giles begehen. Es war einfach und schwer in einem diesen Weg zu beschreiten.

So natürlich für Buffy, dass es Dawn in Erstaunen versetzte.

Giles war an ihrer Seite, so wie Spike. Der Rest der Truppe ebenfalls.

Angels Abwesenheit füllte die Winkel zwischen Blicken und dem zufälligen Streifen von Händen. Den Sekunden, die sich ausdehnten und der Liebhaber ihrer Schwester war nur das. Zu bedauern. Austauschbar, wenn die Seele unverankert war und Dawn sah genug, um sich zu erinnern, dass es nicht ihr Problem war. Nicht ihr Recht sich einzumischen oder ihre Meinung herauszuposaunen. Es war keine frohe Botschaft.

Nicht für ihren strahlenden Held, der sie durch Unachtsamkeit fallen ließ.

Nicht für den kaputten Mann, der ihr in Atlanta die Flügel gestutzt hatte.

Spike wusste es.

Vielleicht auch, dass sie Giles Schwanz geschmeckt hatte.

So wie er manche Wahrheiten immer von ihrer Miene ablesen konnte und diese war nicht neu. Dawn war es nicht. Zu alt für dieses Spiel. Zu neu für diese Welt und Wesley ihr zu frisch im Gedächtnis. Die Wunde konnte nicht geheilt werden, indem sie jemand anderem den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. Zuviel Einsicht und sie hatte vergessen, was sein Blick in ihr auslöste. Dieses himmlische Chaos.

Dawn ließ sich von ihm am ersten Abend trotzdem küssen.

Im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und es flimmerte Nichts und die Ewigkeit im Glas, bis sie die Augen schloss und die Reflektionen durch ihren Geist donnerten. Die ungesicherte Unfallszene von vor fünf Sommern und sie war wieder eine Summers hier in diesem Haus. Wieder zu jung, um es besser zu wissen.

Unter seinen Fingern war sie nur totes Sonnenlicht und verneinte Widersprüche.

Sie wollte ihn noch immer und das war es, was sie erschreckte.

Nicht sein Blut, sondern seine Träume. Ihre zurück. Er hatte diese Macht über sie.

Immer gehabt. Es fand keine Wiederholung statt, nicht im Bad oder woanders. Nicht solange Buffy lebte und Dawn vergaß, wer diesen Schatz zuerst entdeckt hatte. Zuerst gewollt. Sie vermisste Spike, solange sie unter einem Dach mit ihm lebten.

Sie vermisste Wesleys ruhige Präsenz in dieser Existenz mehr.

Es machte keinen Unterschied, dass Buffy die Beziehung lange vor ihrem Tod beendete.

Die simplen Regeln hatte ihre Bedeutung und sie behielten Respekt.

Eventuell wartete Spike auch darauf, dass sie erwachsen wurde, während Buffys Leben und Lieben sich in ihr Gesicht einzeichnete und Dawn für immer in dem Augenblick gefangen war, als sie erkannte, dass sie ihn wollte.

Auf ewig und mit jeder Konsequenz.

Es klang tragischer, als ihre Geschichte tatsächlich war. Sie waren nicht zu bedauern, denn sie standen beide noch im Mondlicht mit ihrer ewigen Jugend und dem gedämpften Gewissen. Den Lehrstunden in Fleisch und Blut und salzigen Überresten ihrer Märchen.

Dawn wäre dumm gewesen, die Nachtschicht an seiner Seite auszuschlagen, als Buffy zu alt für Raubzüge wurde. Nicht zu versuchen, ihre Sehnsüchte im kleinen Stil wahr werden zu lassen. Immerhin hielt Dawn mit genügend Seelen im Jenseits Kontakt, um zu wissen, dass diese Dimension es wert war gerettet zu werden.

Spike sich einen Aufpasser verdient hatte.

_Oh am I coming back._

Leidenschaft war kein Feuer. Schuld war eines.

Sie verbrannte ihn ungewollt an Buffys Beerdigung. Es war das Einbrechen seiner Illusionen und Dawn hatte verlernt, wie sie ihn aufrichtete. Es lag zu viele Jahrzehnte zurück und die Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen war Teil ihres Wesens geworden.

Sie war zu rigide und er zu impulsiv.

Es war ein Streit, der aus Nichts entstand und plötzlich alles einnahm.

Es war keine Trennung auf Zeit, sondern die Wiederkehr. Der Rückfall in ihre ursprünglichsten Formen und Dawn war nie etwas anderes als wandelbar und Spike bot ihr ein Schloss ohne Prinz.

Aber mit jeder Möglichkeit, die ihr Herz begehrte.

_I'll never leave._  
_~Tom McRae – Ghost of a Shark~_


End file.
